Travelin Solider
by loveofSeverusSnape
Summary: This is a One Shot and a Song Fic of Travelin Solider by the Dixie Chicks! I hope you enjoy and can't wait to read reviews!


Song Fic Travelin Solider by the Dixie Chicks

I would advise listening to the song while reading unless you already know it. I wrote this late at night when I couldn't sleep. It ends sadly but I think it is one of the best I've wrote so far. Hope you enjoy and I can't wait to read on the feedback left!

Disclaimer: I do not own either the song or the characters I only own the plot. J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Characters.

One Shot

A girl with bushy brown hair sat with her back against a willow tree looking out at the landscape. She knew that any moment the love of her life would find her, but she still sat quietly taking in the scenery of the Black Lake. It was one of the only places at Hogwarts that could calm her, this time it wasn't doing its job. She had just got the news at the Order meeting that her love was being sent on a long mission to help receive recruits to help with the fast approaching war.

She knew that at the age of 18 people saw her as being too young but the war affected all ages. She glanced off into the horizon that held the magnificent view of the Scotland hills and still a tear slid down her cheek with the thought of him leaving. No one knew of her feelings except for him. Unfortunately the age gap they had kept them from telling anyone. Even though she was of age it would still seem wrong in people's eyes. She took a glance back towards the castle seeing his figure head towards her. The way he walked you knew that the stress was taking control. Remus Lupin at the age of 38 was a handsome man but was constantly troubled, yet she loved him more than anything.

She stood waiting for him to get closer. She knew the mission to try and get werewolves to the light side was going to be difficult and very dangerous, and that's what had her terrified. As he got closer she couldn't help but break down in the sobs she had been holding back. He took her in his arms falling to the ground holding her to him tightly "It has to be done". She nodded her head at the statement "I just wish it didn't have to be you" he kissed her hair gently before lifting her head to look at him. He wiped her cheeks even though tears continued to fall "everything will be fine". She shook her head "you can't know that, anything can happen." He smiled at her gently "I will try my hardest to come home to you. Then we can be together forever." She smiled and kissed him gently "Just promise not to forget me." He shook his head "Never".

They held each other through the night talking quietly before falling asleep together under the stars. She woke up as the sun began to rise. She glanced at him sleeping before gently shaking him awake "Remus, time to get up". He woke glancing at her with sleep still in his eyes while sitting up slowly. They held hands quietly watching the sunrise, she looked at him while stating "I love you Remus". He looked back at her with a gentle smile "I love you too Hermione." She knew he was leaving that day after promises of trying to keep in touch when he could; they then separated with a loving kiss.

It had been a month since his last letter stating that he wouldn't be able to write for awhile and that he loved her. She knew though that something had happened with that feeling of dread in her stomach. Minerva McGonagall had called another Order meeting in urgency. She was preparing herself for the worst but the hit to her heart was just something she couldn't prepare for. Hearing McGonagall state "Remus Lupin was killed in his mission. He was ambushed." When those words were spoken the dam broke and she collapsed in tears in front of the Order who never knew the love between her and the solider.

She felt arms around her but knew they weren't the ones she longed for. Harry Potter held her to him knowing that there had been something between the two after witnessing them together that day under the willow tree. He held her tightly knowing she lost what she had only wanted. She shook in the arms of her best friend knowing that most would tell her she was too young. She knew though that she would never love another, for when Remus Lupin died apart of her died with him. Their love would always last no matter what people said that knew that what they had could have lasted. She clung to her best friend as her heart continued breaking for one Remus Lupin.


End file.
